At least one method for the preparation of catalysts for the oxidation and esterification of unsaturated aldehydes to unsaturated acid esters is known in the art. This method involves the preparation of palladium catalysts suitable for methacrolein esterification and uses formaldehyde/potassium hydroxide solutions to reduce a mixture of salts of metals. However, this method of preparation is expensive and requires extensive washing of the obtained alloys prior to the rather difficult removal of potassium hydroxide from the catalyst.